1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to electronic memory systems and in particular to leakage detection in electronic memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional domino SRAM configuration occasionally experiences parasitic leakage defects. While existing solutions allow for detection of leakage paths from the bitline to ground, the solution does not maintain the original function of the SRAM. This inability to maintain the original function adds to test complexity and leads to difficulties in isolating the failing domino local bitline for failure analysis.